


Black Out

by ZynoZello



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff I think, M/M, Mild Viktuuri, Oneshot, Short Story, Yurio is afraid of the dark tho, like real short, otayuri - Freeform, yeah fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZynoZello/pseuds/ZynoZello
Summary: Otabek and Yurio are hanging out while a storm rages outside. Long story short, "oh look a black out"





	

Lightning clashed outside, letting out booming sounds that filled the air. Rain fell heavily, water flooding the streets as the night rolled on. Flags struggled against the wind, whipping around, along with anything loose enough to get caught up. Trees groaned, branches that hung by only one part threatening to fall.

Safe from the store, inside a quiet apartment building, was Otabek and Yurio, sitting on Otabek's couch with a heater making the only noise needed as the two drank their warm drinks, not speaking much, but being comfortable in each other's presence.

This is all they needed, to simply be near each other, to be able to simply reach out if they wanted to feel the other's warmth. No words needed to be spoken between the two. They simply understood each other.

Just as Otabek set his drink down, black enclosed on them. They couldn't see anything. Had the wind knocked out a power line?

That didn't seem to matter to the panicked Yurio, who was gripping Otabek's arm tightly.

Otabek wasn't sure what to do at first. He could get up and feel around for his phone, as they decided to put their phones off to the side, but that would mean leaving Yurio, who was obviously scared.

Otabek thought over his choices before putting a hand on Yurio's shoulder, though in an awkward position because he couldn't actually see his shoulder, "I'm going to get up and grab our phones," he said in the most reassuring voice he could muster, in an attempt to calm his boyfriend.

Yurio swallowed nervously and nodded, before realizing if he couldn't see, neither could Otabek, "okay," he said, keeping his voice from sounding to shaky.

Otabek got up, carefully walking through the room, cautiously feeling around for any tables or chairs he may bump into. He finally reached the shelf with their phones and he grabbed them. He turned on his phone, squinting when faced with the bright light before his eyes adjusted and he turned on the torch.

He pointed the light in front of him and easily made his way back to Yurio, who grabbed his phone as soon as it was in arm's reach.

Viktor's contact was displayed on the screen, which was called "Coach that bETRAYED ME", causing Otabek to let out a quiet laugh which earned him a playful glare.

Yurio answered the phone, and as soon as he did, Viktor was going off, "Yurio! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you? Are you inside? Who are you with?"

"Slow down," he said, groaning, "I'm fine, I'm with Otabek at his apartment."

"Okay, good," he said, sighing relief.

"Where's Yuuri?" Yurio asked. Normally, he wouldn't be too concerned with the other Yuuri, but he couldn't compete against him if the idiot got hurt.

"He was at the bank," Viktor said, "I called him and he said he's stuck with a few of the bankers, but he'll be fine."

"Okay," Yurio said, shifting on the couch so he was closer to Otabek, "I'll call you after the store."

"Get some sleep," Viktor said before hanging up.

Yurio let out a heavy sigh, looking towards the window and Otabek reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to do anything?" Otabek asked, not exactly sure how to pass the time.

Yurio looked at him for a moment, thinking over his options, before speaking, "do you have monopoly?"

-*-

Yurio was awoken by sunlight shining down on his eyelids, causing him to groan and roll over, only to fall onto the ground.

Otabek shot up at the noise and looked to Yurio with a worried look.

Yurio rubbed his neck and looked to Otabek, letting a sheepish smile onto his face, "I'm fine," he said.

The two had monopoly for hours before falling asleep cuddling on the couch. Despite the fear Yurio had for the dark, it was a pretty damn decent night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still so rusty with fanfictions dear lordy ajdjfnannf


End file.
